In order to recover oils from certain geologic formations, injection of steam increases mobility of the oil within the formation. An example of such a process is known as steam assisted gravity drainage (SAGD). Oil producers often utilize a once-through steam generator (OTSG) to make the steam by a single-pass of boiler-feed-water through boiler tubes that are heated by gas or oil burners. The OTSG may produce about seventy five percent (75%) quality steam such that output from the OTSG is about 75% vapor and about 25% liquid, by weight percent.
Burning the gas or oil to fuel the burners creates carbon dioxide (CO2), which is a greenhouse gas. Capturing the CO2 facilitates in limiting or preventing emission of the CO2 into the atmosphere, as may be required by government regulations. Various approaches exist to capture the CO2.
In the past, independent processes provide steam for the SAGD and the capture of CO2. Utilizing numerous separate components required to perform the independent processes adds to cost and equipment space. Further, these prior processes tend to be complex and inefficient.
Therefore, a need exists for improved methods and systems for steam injection and CO2 capture.